


The Fourth Marauder

by pretentious_git



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Hogwarts, Marauders, Other, Post-Hogwarts, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_git/pseuds/pretentious_git
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva comes across four very familiar men, and the reunion is sweet, leaving tears in its wake.<br/>A short emotional drabble involving the ever famous Marauders and the lovely Fred Weasley</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Marauder

** The Fourth Marauder **

The old woman stepped primly down the corridor, head held high with authority radiating from her very being despite her age. Or maybe because of her age. Minerva McGonagall was just a woman who exuberated an immense amount of awe no matter what form she was in. Pride fueling her every step, her long Headmistress robes billowed behind her as she made her way towards the Great Hall. Ever since she had claimed the position of leader of Hogwarts, she made it a habit to do ‘rounds’. None of it was actually mandatory, but Minerva found it as a nice way to stretch her legs each day and to check around the castle to see how its inhabitants were doing. Plus, due to her Headmistress title, she was able to not only check the Gryffindor common room, but every other common room. Not that she suspected the Slytherins for foul play all the time. _Of_ _course not_. However, it was helpful to the younger year students, who over time realized that they could come up to Minerva with any questions they had, granted they were reasonable. She pointed out directions, she answered questions on classes, and she gave them advice. She finally felt like she was _doing_ something with this school position. It felt good.

            Turning a corner, she was nearly out of the classroom wings when she heard a blood curdling scream rip from a few doors just down from her. All the students in the corridor froze and whipped around in terror, Minerva included, as they stared with wide eyes as an innocent-looking door was flung open, two students stumbling out, their faces pale with horror-stricken eyes. Amanda Goldstein and Patrick Parkinson fell over one another trying to escape the classroom, Amanda still screaming bloody murder. Various emotions flickered through Minerva’s mind such as fear, confusion, and anxiety as she quickly strode forward to assume control.

            “Miss Goldstein! Mister Parkinson, will you ple-“ Minerva spoke loudly, trying to be heard over constant screaming of the 3rd year girl who was really starting to get on the Headmistress’ nerves. By standing students were already pooling around the scene.

            “IT’S THEM, IT’S THEM!” Amanda screamed, rushing away past Minerva before the older woman could whip her arm out to stop her. The students that heard her all gasped and shuffled, some darting away due to the ominous message that Amanda had screamed.

            “Them?” Minerva said, this time throwing her arms out to grab Patrick who was just on Amanda’s heels. He hadn’t said a word but he was panting heavily and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. “Mister Parkinson, what is going on-“

            “The legacies, ma’am, the legacies are back!” Patrick’s eyes darted back to the still-open door, the students around them too afraid to look in.

            Minerva stared at him, utterly bewildered and extremely confused. “The legacies…?” She repeated, having no clue of what the boy was stalking about.

            Shaking his head vigorously, Patrick wriggled out of his Headmistress’ hold and clutched his book bag that was still slung over his shoulder. “They said they’re going to wreak havoc just like the old days!” And with that, Patrick sprinted off after Amanda, (who had thankfully stopped her screaming) and left the Headmistress among a bunch of other clearly-shaken students. Pulling herself up to full height, she swung an arm around and spoke clearly.

            “Students, please carry on. No doubt it’s another ghost, so no need to hold such concern.” The students shifted unsure around her, some departing, others staring up at her. Minerva wanted to sigh, seeing as she was surrounded mainly by fifth and sixth years. Of course. The older students. The ones that wanted to see what was going on in order to spread rumors about it later on in their common rooms. Sending them all a strong glare, she pointed down towards the entrance of the corridor. “Out. Now.” She commanded. “I’ll deal with this.” And with that, the body quickly dispersed.

            Standing by until all the students were cleared of the hallway, she turned to face the door once she was alone. It was still standing open, but looking in, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Stepping in confidently, she fingered her wand inside of her robes cautiously, unsure of what Patrick meant by ‘Legacies.’ Her first thought was that it was Peeves plus one. Perhaps the poltergeist had brought a friend. Peeves surely was arrogant enough to believe he was a ‘legacy’. Although where he found a fellow trouble maker was beyond her, Minerva still frowned and stilled in the middle of the room, casting a look around.

            “PEEVES!” she called out, irritation sliding into her chest as she waited for the trickster to come out, no doubt cackling at his ability to frighten some poor third year couple.

            However, instead of a small ghost-like figure which would’ve presumably zipped by her, throwing some sort of rotten fruit, a voice rang out from behind her, a grin in its tone.

            “Hello Professor!”

            Spinning around, she gasped, her hand flying up to her bosom as she took in the sight of four figures materializing in front of her. Four _very_ familiar figures. So familiar, in fact, that she had seen three of them not too many years ago.

            “M-Mister Weasley!” She gasped, her eyes wide behind her crescent moon spectacles.

            The ever-familiar face of the late Fred Weasley grinned at her, throwing in a wink to boot. “Miss me, much?” He joked, the laugh lines around his eyes still the same as she had remembered, when he and his twin were found in her office for a reprimanding.

            But before Minerva could reply, a silvery hand was placed upon Fred’s shoulder and both his and Minerva’s head turned in order to stare at two figures that came up to either side of him. “Remus!” Minerva said breathlessly, before turning her head to the other side and covering her mouth. “Sirius! You two…” She was honestly speechless.

            “Yes, Minerva, we’re back.” The fair-haired man said, smiling easily as he took in the appearance of his old colleague and friend. “Is that alright?” Remus asked, as if it were necessary he ask permission before haunting the grounds.

            Sirius cut in quickly though, floating forward a bit more and grinning at the older woman. Minerva realized that he still looked ever the same, with that playful twinkle in his eye and that grin that made one think the worst of him. “Of course it’s alright Moony,” he said, and Minerva’s breath hitched in her throat. Oh my. Was the ‘squad’ back? Sirius looked at his friend who simply looked back at him in amusement, Fred standing between them looking like he just won the lottery of the world. “She missed us loads, and would no doubt want us to stay bothering the halls.”

            Minerva let out a choked sound at that, half torn between wanting to cry because her old acquaintances were back, as well as an old student, and wanting to scold them for thinking she was going to let them wander about the halls and torment students. “What are you doing here…?” She ended up breathing out instead, her hands dropping to her front where she clasped them together tightly, looking at them in earnest. All three of them looked at her and smiled.

            “You can’t just think that once we’ve all met up again,” Sirius waved his arm at all of them. “We’re not going to get back together. We’re the Marauders, remember?” the raven haired man spoke gently, as if easing memories into Minerva’s head.

            She nodded, her hand flying up to wipe away her watery eyes, joy spreading throughout her chest. “Yes, yes I remember.” She choked out, before her eyes rested on Fred in the middle. The Marauders were back together, but the form of Peter was not with them. That didn’t surprise her, seeing as he _had_ turned for the bad, but it did sadden her to think that the original big four were now changed. However, it did not mean that they were not new and improved. “And Mister Weasley…?” She trailed off, staring at the young boy in the middle who had died way too young, way too soon.

            Remus came forward. “Is our newest member.” He said quietly, seeing his old friend’s eyes widen, her hands clenching.

            “Fred’s perfect in every shape in form to be one of us. In fact, we even gave him a nickname already.” Sirius spoke proudly, clasping Fred’s other shoulder. “Foxfur.” Sirius leaned in and stage whispered to Minerva. “Because of his red hair, you see? Like a fox. Red fox. The fur is red and-“

            She felt her chest tighten. “He’s…”

            “The Fourth Marauder, yes.” Came a voice, interrupting Sirius, and Minerva stared as another ghost came forward to take place next to his friends. A familiar mop of unruly black hair and round glasses came into view. A grin that sent all the girls wild, and even made Minerva sigh and wave him off from detention. A strong and confident stance and a lanky posture. James Potter stood there with his hands tucked neatly away in his pockets, smiling at Minerva with a smile that was brighter than a thousand _lumos_ spells.

            Minerva couldn’t help but gasp. This was a boy – no, a man, that she hadn’t seen since long ago. The other three, they were fresh in her mind. Victims of the war that she could not shake off. But this man was a scar on her heart that would never heal, him and his wife. Taking their son and attempting to give him the best education possible.

            “Potter…” She said weakly, a smile gracing her own face as she prayed to Merlin that she would be able to stay standing for these next few minutes. “It’s been a long time.” She said warmly.

            James emitted a laugh that made her feel warm on the inside, and he nodded, his eyes shining behind his silvery frames. “Yes, it has been. I’m jealous Padfoot and Moony here were able to stick around with you for a little longer. How much trouble did they give you, Minerva?”

            Smiling faintly at the memories of all sorts that filled her head at the question, she thought back to the whole Azkaban issue with Sirius, and Severus’ and Remus’ inability to get along. “Enough to make me feel too old.” She responded just as wittily, hearing laughter come from all four of the men. “I’m glad you’re back.” She said quietly to all of them, feeling the aura around them all switch from lighthearted to gentle.

            Fred was the one who spoke first after a soft silence was made, looking a bit unsure as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “Ah, Professor?” He asked, and Minerva quirked an eyebrow at him, just as she had done with him and his twin for years before. Fred gave her a quick smile. “How is…How is he?” He asked, giving her eyes of earnest as he waited for an answer. “How is George? Is he okay? Living fine? Continuing the business and all that? Continuing on the Weasley Legacy?”

            Once again, the tightness in Minerva’s chest returned as she took in the sight of a boy who had lost not only his family, but his other half. Yes, now that he was with the Marauders, Fred looked mighty happy, but no doubt he and George would always feel that empty part of them that the other used to fill. “He’s doing fine,” she assured him with a reassuring smile, and she felt herself threaten to tear up again when a look of relief spread over Fred’s face. “Your business is thriving.”  

            “That’s _perfect_.” Fred said, giving her the most genuine smiles she’s ever seen from a Weasley twin. “I’m glad.”

            Minerva nodded, and looked around. “Speaking of which, why did Miss Goldstein call you the ‘Legacies’?” She asked, although she felt she already knew the answer.

            James chuckled. “The Marauders plus a Weasley twin? Hogwarts has never been so lucky with their ghosts yet.” He grinned wickedly and Minerva couldn’t help but shake her head, laughing softly in return. She knew he was right. Absolutely correct. His voice rang out again, and Minerva regarded the man with questioning eyes. “And…Harry.”

            At the name, her smile widened, and James’ slightly cautious expression turned into one of hesitant happiness. “Harry.” Minerva repeated, urging him on.

            Shooting her a look with a snort, James continued. “Is he…?”

            “He’s doing amazing, James. He’s living a fantastic life.” She assured him, and watched as relief also poured out on James face.

            “Is that so…? That’s brilliant…bloody amazing.” James’ figure shone brightly, as if someone had just set up a light underneath him.

            Rubbing her knuckles absently, she smiled at the man who looked so relieved he might actually die – again. “In fact, his children attend school here now. There’s three of them.”

            James’ eyes widened at the words, stumbling backwards on the air he treaded on, mouth falling open. Sirius and Remus also looked happily surprised next to him, while Fred simply snickered at the thought of Ginny and Harry having kids. He always knew they would end up together.

            “T-Three?” James choked out, reaching up to pull his glasses off, rubbing his face as he tried to register the information. “Three children…”

            Minerva, fighting the urge to throw her arms around them knowing that they’d simply fall through thin air. She nodded, coughing softly. “There’s Albus Severus…” she said, and couldn’t help but snicker when she heard the gasp of horror from all four when Snape’s name was said. But she moved on before any comments. “Lily Luna…”She saw James’ hands tremble, as they went up to cover his mouth, no doubt the man trying to withhold from shedding any tears. “And James Sirius.” She whispered, finishing. There was silence in the room as the information sunk in the heads of all four men.

            James had shamelessly shed the tears, rubbing hastily at his face when wispy droplets slid down his face. He looked at her with gratitude radiating from every pore on his body. “Brilliant.” He said, voice strangled and choked with emotion. He cleared his throat with a short and shaky laugh, shaking his head. “Amazing…” The bright smile was back, and brighter than ever.

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

* * *

 

            Minerva exited the room, closing the door behind her and walked down the corridor with confidence. In fact, she was filled with even more confidence, seeing as four amazing people she had known were trailing beside her, following her into the school. They spoke of the past years, and the students that had come and gone. They shared stories and laughed loudly, much like the old days. Students that passed the Headmistress stared in wonder at the four new additional ghosts that had apparently joined the school’s grounds, and looked in amazement at Minerva who seemed extremely relaxed in their presence – their Headmistress had always seemed uptight. School professors who were still here for ages passed by and stopped to gawk, seeing four ever so familiar faces of not only the school’s legendary tricksters, but as heroes. Minerva smiled, despite the cold feeling of being surrounded by four ghosts.

The legacies had returned to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
